I'm not jealous
by gwendolineB
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have an argument which uncovers their feelings. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**Hey Mentalistas, this is my second fanfic! Please read and review!**

**I don't own The Mentalist and I don't make money with fanfictions.**

**It's set between 5x1 and shortly after 5x16**

**Oneshot with Jisbon in the end. Rated T for language.**

xxxxx

_**I'm not jealous**_

xxxxx

The team could hear it from a distance, Jane and Lisbon were fighting again, most likely about the way Jane was 'questioning' Lorelai.

"Don't be childish, I am not your girlfriend, I'm an officer of the law! How could I not listen?! YOU KISSED HER!"

"And is it my fault you're jealous?!"

Lisbon tried to suppress her tears.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

She threw the file in her hands down to the floor and ran to her office.

"Lisbon! WAIT!"

xxxxx

"Well done, man. She won't talk to you for weeks or make your life miserable." said Rigsby.

"I couldn't decide what I'd do. You really went over the edge this time." Van Pelt was on Lisbon's side, of course...

"She'll definitely do both. I agree with Rigsby."

"Thanks, Cho. You really cheered me up...This isn't my fault."

Van Pelt disagreed: "It is your fault, Jane. You know how much she hates Lorelai and even if you're the only one who can make her talk about Red John's identity, you should do it different than now. You're hurting Lisbon, you know that?"

"I know, Grace. But this is the only way to get to Lorelai."

"I don't like it."

The team exchanged glances and fell silent when Lisbon left her office.

"We have a case. A woman was found strangled in the trunk of a car and the killer seems to be her brother. Cho, Rigsby, you go talk to him. Grace, you try to find out everything about the victim. Her name is Anne Miller. 25 years old, from San Francisco. I'll talk to her parents and find out if she had a boyfriend."

"I'm coming with you."

She ignored him completely and took her jacket.

"I bet it was the boyfriend, if she had one, which is very likely. This was a crime of passion!"

Lisbon was almost at the elevator, when Jane shouted: "Come on, let me come with you! I don't know what to do here alone!"

"I'm not talking to you. Grace, you decide what to do with him today."

"Yes, boss."

She left the room without even looking at him.

"Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go to the attic, ok?"

"Sure, but if you wanna talk to Lorelai, do it as long as Lisbon's not here."

xxxxx

Rigsby was proved right about Lisbon. She didn't talk to Jane for two weeks and acted as if he wasn't there at all. They needed longer to solve the case than usually, but in the end, it had been the boyfriend. _Of course the boyfriend...Oh damn I hate it when he's right. Or at least when I don't want him to be right...jackass!_

xxxxx

**A few months later:**

Lorelai was dead, killed by Red John, whose identity was still unknown. The relationship between Jane and Lisbon was still tensed; it seemed like one of them could run out of patience at any time. One Thursday evening, Jane crossed the line once again. He and Lisbon were working a case and Jane flirted with the sister of the victim. Lisbon remained patient until both were in her office at the HQ.

She closed the door behind her, thinking that nobody could hear them when the door was closed.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, this...calm down, it was harmless. And since when do you care whom I flirt with?! Well, you do care. Remember Erica Flynn? And you were jealous when I was flirting with Lorelai to get a confession, but..."

She cut him off. "Don't you dare saying the name of that bitch in my office!"

"This is long over, and you're still freaking out when I start talking about her."

"Yes! Because you had feelings for her and lied to me all the time!"

"I told you I didn't have feelings for her. I was using her, don't worry..."

"I don't care why you kissed that bitch or for what else you were using her and I certainly didn't worry about you at any time!"

"Liar."

"Liar?!"

"Pants on fire!"

"Dammit Jane, this is not funny! You're a selfish, arrogant, cold, fucking son of a bitch and you're gonna leave my damn office right NOW!"

Lisbon was throwing stuff around in her office and didn't even care that the whole team stood in front of the window, probably because she was too focused on shouting at Jane, who was completely unimpressed.

xxxxx

"What did she say?" asked Van Pelt, who couldn't believe what she just heard.

Cho replied: "To me it sounded like 'selfish, arrogant, cold, fucking son of a bitch'".

xxxxx

Inside the office, the fight went on.

"I'm not leaving your office until we discussed this through."

"Oh I am so glad she died. I wish I had killed her myself! This was the only good thing Red John ever did!" screamed Lisbon and denied her words afterwards.

Jane had already drawn back his hand to slap her, but realized what he was about to do and let his hand fall before he hit her. Lisbon was briefly afraid of him; afraid of the man she loved.

xxxxx

Van Pelt and Rigsby stared at each other, when Rigsby said: "I would have never thought that Jane would hit a woman...and especially not Lisbon..."

xxxxx

"I'm so sorry, Lisbon, I didn't know what I..."

"No, you're not sorry. And I wouldn't blame you if you had hit me. But I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

_Oh no, I'm crying again, dammit I can't look at him..._

"Teresa, you don't need to be ashamed for crying in front of me, it's ok."

"But I am." she whispered.

"And about this woman today..."

"God...here we go again..."

Jane opened the door and dragged her out of her office."You do know that I don't mean that? I'm doing this to get a confession!"

"You like that, don't you? Making me jealous?"

"So you're confessing that you are in fact jealous?!" He smiled at her but she only hissed coldly:

"I asked you a question, Jane."

"YES dammit, I like it!"

"Why?"

"Because you're cute when you're jealous!" he burst out. Lisbon's face was now wet with tears, she looked at Jane and slapped him left and right. Then he pushed her against the wall and kissed her long and passionately. He held her wrists tight above her head so that she couldn't struggle against him. After an eternity, they broke the kiss; he kept on pushing her against the wall, but laid two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She licked over her lips and he released her.

It was completely quiet in the bullpen until Lisbon realized that Jane had just kissed her in front of 50 people. She looked to her left and her right and blushed.

"Oh my god" she whispered to the floor, hoping everyone would have forgotten about this tomorrow...

"You have no idea how long I waited for this moment, Teresa."

_xxxxx_

**The end 3**

**Jisbon forever! I hope we'll see a scene like this on the show, but I doubt it!**


End file.
